Scarred by Lightning
by buuluue
Summary: Percy stuck his head out of the window, pointed at Harry's forehead and shouted, "Zeus once thought that I stole that before!" Meant to be a light-hearted one-shot.


**SCARRED BY LIGHTNING**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling while Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson.**

* * *

 **LOCATION: KING'S CROSS STATION**

It was a rainy day on September 1st. Percy was absolutely horrified by the winds and the lightning striking in the distance.

 _Do the Gods have power in England?_

Percy bit his lips and he looked through his brochure once again. He was to arrive at Hyde Park three minutes ago and he just knew that Annabeth would be so angry with him.

The thunder boomed again and Percy jumped. He heard a snicker and calmed himself down. After all, it was not uncommon for others to mock him. Indeed, he did jump at the sound of thunder and was looking terrified – plus he looked old enough to be drinking!

Thunder boomed once again and Percy vaguely wondered if Zeus was laughing at him in his throne. He heard snickers again and this time, Percy was determined to pin the laughter to a face. He turned around and saw a red-head covering his mouth. A bushy-haired lady was right beside him and had just slapped the red-head on his shoulder, looking somewhat bothered. Percy frowned slightly as the two of them were wearing cloaks and clothing that were a little too old for the generation.

Percy was about to turn away when the red-head locked eyes with him.

"Merlin's beard! He looks like Harry when he was sixteen!"

Percy wondered who Harry was but he could deduce that Harry was definitely older than him. The lady shushed the red-head and they began to speak in lowered tones. Percy turned back to the empty tracks at platform 10.

He glanced up at the clock and realised that he would have to wait another good 20 minutes before the next train arrives. He looked around and went straight for the wall between platforms 9 and 10; Percy wanted to lean on a wall while waiting for the next train. Whilst walking towards it, he heard the whispers from the couple getting louder and more hurried. Percy wondered if it was about Harry.

When he was about to lean in on the wall, he felt a hand gripping him, pulling him away from the wall.

"Hey, kid."

Percy grumbled and looked at the person who held onto his wrist. The man had green eyes, however, his green was more towards the brighter side. His messy hair hid a scar on his forehead. He was wearing clothes that looked a bit odd and out of place. Yet, Percy was not one to comment on being 'out-of-place'. After all, he was wearing a bright orange shirt that screams "Camp Half-Blood" while his arm was tattooed with SPQR bars.

"Yes?" Percy was on alert. He reached into his pocket where it hid his pen.

The man gave him a glance and looked up at the clock. There was a second pause before he spoke again, "No nothing. You looked kinda familiar and I had thought that wall behind you was dirty. Didn't want to get your shirt dirty."

Percy frowned and looked at the wall, "Nah, it ain't dirty. Thanks, man." He leaned into the wall and smiled at him.

The man smiled back and went straight towards the couple. Percy frowned as went back to looking at the brochure.

 _Wait… did the red-head say 'Merlin's Beard'?_

* * *

Harry heaved a sigh of relief. However, the bright shirt the kid was wearing gave him a little bit of the creeps. He was glad, though.

Technically, if the kid was a muggle, he would not be able to fall through the wall. However, he gave Harry a weird feeling and that was why Harry stopped him from leaning on the wall before the gate was closed. Thankfully, it was only one second away before the gate officially closed.

Harry trudged back to Hermione and Ron. Ron's eyes widened, "Harry! That kid looks like you!"

Hermione rolled his eyes, "Indeed he does. Does it even matter?"

Harry laughed at the couple bickering and asked, "How long has it been?"

Hermione and Ron looked at the Harry quizzically.

"What?"

"The baby," Harry pointed at Hermione's stomach, "how long has it been along?"

Ron laughed, "Man! Told you, Herm! You wouldn't be able to hide it from Harry!"

Harry chuckled, "Herm's arm was over her belly the entire time we were talking. Looks a little too protective."

Hermione smiled, "a little over 5 weeks."

Harry smiled and thought of his Ginny, who was currently playing Quidditch. Lightning flashed in the distance and thunder boomed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the kid stood up straight. Ron snickered.

"Ronald! Stop snickering at the poor kid!"

"But… he is getting frightened over lightning and thunder!"

"Says the one who is afraid of spiders." Ron's mouth clicked shut.

Harry suddenly stopped and his sense became alert.

"What-?" Harry gave Ron a stop gesture and shushed him. From the corner of his eye, he saw the kid leaning back into the wall, but he knew that the kid was on high alert as well. His fingers were twirling a pen.

Ron had his hand reached inside of his back pocket while Hermione's hand was in her handbag.

"Something is wrong," Harry mused aloud.

"Indeed it is," the kid had walked over. Harry did not notice it and a look at Ron and Hermione told him that they did not too. Either this kid was really stealthy or their senses were getting dull.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he did not reply the kid. He stared into the distance and saw a black figure coming closer.

"Do you think it would be-!"

"No, Ron. My scar isn't hurting."

"Your scar hurts when someone approaches you?" The kid mused.

Harry glanced at the kid, "What's your name, kid?"

The kid rolled his eyes, "You don't look much older than me." The kid gave him a look-over and replied, "Percy."

"Harry."

"Percy, it is nice knowing you," the bushy-haired girl smiled and turned to Harry with a serious face, "Harry. That is—" she pointed to the black figure who was looming closer –"is approaching."

Harry nodded; his wand is now out of the holster and pointed straight at the man. The kid's pen was gripped tightly in his fist.

The black figure had no face. He looked exactly like a dementor, except he was not gliding nor was he sucking the happiness out of everybody.

"Do you know him?" Harry asked Percy, noticing that Percy is now carrying a sword.

 _Where the—_ Harry shook his head. _Focus on the enemy; questions later._

"Perseus Jackson."

Ron gasped, "I KNEW IT. THIS BLOODY KID IS THE ENEMY!"

Harry elbowed Ron to have him keep quiet. "Look at him! He is carrying a bloody sword! Merlin's pants!"

"We can see that, Ronald. Now, shut up."

Harry was looking at Percy, and he knew that Percy looked as clueless as he was before, except that he now knew this enemy was after him.

* * *

When the man called his name, he knew that his 'newfound allies' were going to call his bluff. Not that he had any bluff. Percy just wanted to meet Annabeth for a walk in the park. Hades! How difficult was that!

"Who are you?"

The hooded figure laughed. His laughter echoing in the now-empty train station.

 _When did the train station become empty…?_

Percy bit his lips and backed into Harry. Harry supported him and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

It was weird because this hooded figure was worrying Percy so much.

The figure laughed maniacally, "We will meet again, Perseus." The figure lifted a bony finger and pointed at Harry and his friends, "and you—magicians… no… wizards and witches—I would have thought Hecate and Trivia's descendants have given birth to their very own world." His bony finger scratched his chin, however, since the face was cloaked in darkness, his fingers seemed to disappear into nothingness. "Fascinating. You are the Boy-Who-Lived."

"How did you know!" Ron shouted.

"It has been a long time since someone has called me that," Harry calmed stated and pointed his wooden stick right at the figure, "state your purpose."

Percy felt his eyebrows twitch unwillingly.

 _State your purpose?_ He would have laughed if it was not in such a serious atmosphere.

"Not so fast, wizard," the figure laughed. Something beeped and the figure raised his arm to his face, "ah, it would seem that my time in this world is going to expire."

The air seemed to cool a few degrees. The figure reached into his cloak and he disappeared into nothingness.

The station burst into life again and the train hooted to leave.

"Kid! Don't carry your baseball bat around like that!" The station master looked right at Percy and he smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, sir."

The station master turned to the Trio and berated, "take care of your kid! What are you doing carrying sticks!" The station master rolled his eyes, "people nowadays!"

When the station master left, Percy capped Riptide and the sword turned into a pen. He saw the three's eyebrows' twitch. Percy then kept his pen in his pocket.

The train hooted again.

Harry and his friends had kept their sticks.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

Percy replied, "I'm not too sure too. I guess someone is after me again."

"You make it sound like it's an everyday thing!" The girl sounded, "Shouldn't you be more worried?"

Percy shrugged, "nah. If it's meant to be, it will be. I can't avoid the Fates." He glanced at the big clock and his eyes widened.

 _Annabeth is going to kill me!_

"I—I gotta go!" Percy ran towards the train that was signaling to leave.

* * *

Harry reached out, "Wait-!"

 _There are still so many things left unsettled! How can Harry just let him leave like this? The magical pen. The mysterious figure…_

Harry saw Percy jumping onto the train with immense speed and promptly disappeared in it. Seconds later, the train was starting to run. Harry bit his lips and had half a mind to Apparate into the train just to get an answer.

"Are you just gonna let that kid go, Harry?" Ron asked, "that kid is suspicious!"

Just then, the window nearest to Harry, Hermione and Ron were slid open. Percy stuck his head out of the window, pointed at Harry's forehead and shouted, "Zeus once thought that I stole that before!" Percy laughed loudly, "See ya soon!" The window slid closed.

"What does he mean…?" Ron pondered, "Zeus? Merlin's beard, is he mocking you, Harry?"

Hermione berated Ron, "No, Ron. Don't be dense!" She turned to Harry, "you know what he means, don't you?"

Harry nodded, "he gave us a clue."

"What clue?"

Harry looked at Hermione and sighed painfully, "He said 'see ya soon', didn't he?"

Hermione nodded slowly, "peace never lasts long for you, does it, Harry?"

"Is anyone going to answer me?"

Harry sighed painfully, looking at the diminishing train in the distance where the rain pelted down hard onto the tracks, "Percy meant that the Greek God exists."


End file.
